


With Arms Wide Open

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-07
Updated: 2000-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Roni's parents - the parents that raised her come to DC to meet with her.





	With Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

[Oval office, early evening, Mrs. Landingham enters.]

MRS. LANDINGHAM Mr. President, there is a couple on the telephone who insist on speaking to you.

JED And who might the couple be?

MRS. LANDINGHAM Mary and Keith Williams.

JED They're on the phone?

MRS. LANDINGHAM Yes, sir.

JED Do you know what they want, Mrs. Landingham?

MRS. LANDINGHAM They want to speak to you, sir.

JED Okay. Thank you Mrs. Landingham.

[Jed picks up the phone, but we only hear his side of the conversation.]

JED Hello, this is President Bartlet....Sure. So what can I do for you today?.....I'm sorry, but I can't do that, cause you see.....because I am the girl's father.....Even if I were willing to give her back to you, as if she were a piece of property, and I'm not willing, it would be entirely up to her, it's her life, and ultimately her decision.....You are?....Well that would be up to her, if she wants to see you, but from what I've heard, I seriously doubt that would be the case....Is that so?....Well, Mrs. Williams, I will talk to her, see what I can do to arrange that, but I've made it a point not to interfere too much in her life just yet, so if she says no, I'm not going to push....good bye.

[Jed clearly upset and confused by this conversation goes to Abbey's office, to talk to her about it.]

JED You busy?

ABBEY I've got a lot to do, but I suppose I can find a minute or two for you. What's on your mind?

JED I just got off the phone.

ABBEY Who were you on the phone with? The Prime Minister of….

JED The Williams'.

ABBEY As in the Williams' that raised Roni?

JED Those would be the ones.

ABBEY What did they want?

JED Well it seems they are in town, and would like the opportunity to visit with Roni.

ABBEY What did you tell them?

JED I told them I would mention it to Roni.

ABBEY Does Roni know yet?

JED No.

[Later in the evening, Jed, Abbey, Zoey, and Roni are sitting around the dinner table, eating, with little conversations going on between them.]

JED So Roni, how have you been doing?

RONI Good, why?

JED No reason. I was just wondering.

RONI What is it?

JED What is what?

RONI You've got this look on your face that says you have something to tell me, but you don't want to.

JED What makes you say this?

RONI Like I've said before, I'm an expert when it comes to reading faces. So what is it?

JED I got a phone call today.

RONI Oh.

JED Aren't you curious who it was?

RONI I bet I could guess.

JED And what would your guess be?

RONI Mary and Keith Williams?

JED How'd you know?

RONI Well first, the look on your face, I knew it just had to be. Second, this is just the kind of thing they would do. And third, they called me today too.

ABBEY Really?

RONI Yeah, but I hung up on them.

ZOEY Why?

RONI Well, my….uh, Keith was yelling at me. He was asking me "how the hell could I do such a thing to them? How could I just up and leave without saying a word?"

ZOEY Without saying a word?

RONI Yes, well, it's possible I never mentioned to them that I was leaving town.

JED You ran away from your home?

RONI Well now, it wasn't really my home, was it? So could you really say I ran away from home?

ABBEY When is the last time you saw them?

RONI Let's see. Oh yeah, I had just gotten in a fight with Keith, and that night, he kicked me out of the house. So I went to a friend's place. And this friend, having known that the Williams' were not my real parents, suggested that I go find my real parents. In time, he managed to get me to tell him what city you guys lived in, and he came here with me. About a week later, I got up enough courage to reveal myself. That's when I showed up in Mr. McGarry's office. Anyway, that is the last time I saw them.

ABBEY So you really didn't run away, you were kicked out?

RONI Yeah, I suppose. At any rate, on the phone earlier, Keith was yelling at me for leaving town, and Mary was in the background saying nothing, so I hung the phone up. They tried to call back, but I wouldn't answer.

JED You think that's when they asked for me.

RONI Wouldn't surprise me, so what'd they want?

JED They said they were in town, and wanted to see you.

  

****

  


End file.
